Playing Gods
by Frosted-ex
Summary: Cadet Anderson is now a seasoned Judge. Alongside Judge Dredd, they fight to uphold law and order in a lawless city. The fall of Ma-Ma has rustled some feathers in the underworld. Anderson could be in more danger than she and Dredd realize...
1. Chapter 1

Playing Gods

"So, tell me about the girl."

"She's the newest pet project for the HoJ. Supposed to be telepath."

"The Judges don't recruit muties', Why choose her?"

"Intel says shes the strongest telepath the HoJ has come across. Judge Anderson and Judge Dredd were responsible for taking down Ma-Ma… on her first day. She's more than capable…."

"Interesting… And you think she's the key to our problems?

"Judge Anderson is the perfect candidate."

"Very well, see that the necessary precautions are taken. Inform me when everything is ready. Soon all our hard work will pay off."

 **November 18, 2101**

 **3:27 p.m.**

 **District 13**

"Oh shit! We gotta' go man, Judges are here!"

"Fuck man, I told you that deal was shady!

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, lets get the product and get the hell outta' here. We'll lose them out back."

"You better hope so! If we lose this then were dead meat. No talking our way out this time."

"Which is why we're making haste. One problem at a time please? We still got some Judges to deal with. I ain't going back to the cubes again. No fucking way. Shit, I can hear them now!"

"Then come on. Help me move the fridge!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Anderson to control."

" _Control here."_

"I need a meat wagon for pickup. Plus bodies for recyc'. Pursuing perp on foot, deal went south."

" _Copy that Judge. Do you require reinforcements?"_

"Negative control, we've got it covered."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 _ **Bang-bang-bang**_

Dredd pounded on the door. He almost didn't see him in the crowded slum market. Place was a hot spot for drug trafficking. However, Dredd's eagle vision is unmatched. Just as the perp was closing the door to a dilapidated apartment, he saw his face. All he needed.

"This is the Law; disarm yourself and open the door. Or face deadly force! You have twenty seconds to comply!"

"Dredd to Anderson, perp is located in North-east corner of the market. Home in on my signal"

"Alright, times up!"

Dredd grabbed a multi-charge from his belt. Armed it and placed it on the door just as Anderson reached his location.

"Get ready, breaching in five."

Anderson readied herself behind Dredd with a steady hand on her Lawgiver. Gone was the nervous girl taking on Peach Trees. Confidence replaced anxiety. Focus replaced fear. Cassandra Anderson was a Judge now. She was the Law.

With a loud thud followed by a change in air pressure, the door was no more. Dredd entered and swept left, with Anderson behind sweeping right. Nobody was there. Anderson continued to bedroom never lowering her weapon.

"Clear!" Anderson yelled, as she walked back to see Dredd standing in the kitchen"

"Looks like they went this way."

Anderson rounded the corner to see the pulled out fridge with a sizable hole leading to the outside fire escape ladder. The perps were nearly down it.

Dredd aimed his weapon down the ladder, setting a stun charge, and fired.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The perps crashed to the ground. One unconscious and the other hurt badly.

"Shit I think my foot is broke! Hey Ranz you with me bro?"

He lied on the ground perfectly still, breathing but unmoving.

"Fuck-fuck man come on!"

He slapped Ranz' face a few times, he was out like a light. The perp feebly got to his feet. It felt like razorblades in his left foot. The car was close by, but he couldn't carry Ranz and the product.

"I'm sorry! You would do the same thing. Its nothing personal, just business."

Words were useless but it still felt right thing to say. Even if it was very shitty to do.

"I'll see you on the other side brother." With that he hobbled to the car in agony, product in tow.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ranz woke up then, taking a moment to gather himself to sit up. He saw his car pull away right as he sat up. Speeding off into cursed city.

"Gabriel you motherfucker! Come back here!" It was futile, he was already gone.

"Figures, can't say I wouldn't do the same." Ranz felt a cold chill from his sudden realization. His partner was gone, Judges in pursuit, leg was definitely broken.

"Guess I'm not walking outta' here. Shame it has to be like this." Ranz reached for his waist, searching for his gun, glad that it was still in his waist band somehow. He managed to drag himself away from the ladder a couple meters. He heard the solid thump of a Judge dropping from the bottom of the ladder to the ground. Ranz leveled his gun at Dredd.

"You got nowhere to run. Drop your weapon and surrender. If you comply the sentence is thirty years in the cubes."

"Well that sounds real fucking nice. Does it come with a network suite? Or will I be bored to death? Cause' livin' in a tiny cube for that long with just my imagination is going to make jerking off very, very difficult."

Anderson dropped down and surveyed the area.

"Why is it that every time we work together I have to run everywhere?" Standing beside Dredd she took her helmet off to look at the remaining perp. She reached out with her mind to feel his thoughts.

"Luck." Dredd was nonchalant about everything. Anderson wondered how someone could remain that cool and calm in any situation. Feeling the anxiety from Ranz, she concentrated on the task at hand.

"You don't have to this. There's still a way out." She felt his thoughts stir a bit. Confusion mixed with rage, and an overwhelming sense of dread. _"Poetic"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah? Rotting away in the cubes sounds amazing. But there's a faster way out."

Anderson wasn't sure what he meant until she felt his thoughts. Ranz wasn't scared anymore. An eerie sense of calm and acceptance washed over into her mind. She knew what he planned.

Ranz pulled the gun under his chin and starred at Anderson.

"Eventually we all lose. Its inevitable in this fucked up world."

Anderson was shocked at his calmness. She'd never felt this before. How someone was so accepting of death baffled her. Ranz' determination brought her back to reality.

"The one freedom we still have is the ability to make our own choices, and suffer the consequences of our actions. I don't have regrets, I accept my fate. At least I can go out with some dignity…. Looks like you win this round Judge."

Ranz grinned at Anderson. He thought about everything good about his life and made peace with himself. Anderson suddenly felt serenity envelope his mind and soul. Ranz made eye contact one last time before closing his eyes; painting the ground next to him a fine shade of red.

It still hurt to watch someone die. Although her job required her to experience it almost daily. Suicides are the most confusing. Even if it makes since in a weird way.

"Guess that saves us some paperwork." Dredd lowered and holstered his Lawgiver.

"Yeah... paperwork." Anderson was still in her own little world for a split second. Eventually lowering her weapon.

"You with me Rookie? She looked up at Dredd staring at her through the black shield of his helmet.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Well think later, we still have work to do."

"Right." She holstered her own lawgiver and called Control to report in.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Dredd began to search Ranz' body. A single piece of torn paper was folded in half. There was a group of numbers on it followed by a name- _**7297.340.2213 Icarus -**_. Dredd handed it to Anderson. It was a telecom address.

"Who do you think this could be." Anderson inspected both sides of the parchment for clues.

"Beats me. But I'm willing to guess our runaway friend is heading that way."

"Possibly, but how can you be so sure?" It felt like they were at a dead end. One perp dead, and a perp fleeing. The informant that led them here was dead in the street. Killed by the escapee. Also the narcotics were gone as well.

The plan was solid. The informant was too nervous however. Gabriel sensed his deceit and shot him dead in the street. Dredd and Anderson were close but it didn't matter. They didn't see this coming. Its a cold harsh world dealing narcotics in Mega-City One. Ma-Ma's death and the supply of Slo-mo dried up. Leaving Sector thirteen up for grabs.

"The name Icarus has been popping up since we busted Ma-Ma. Looks like a new Kingpin might be in business."

"Let's hope this number leads somewhere. Today hasn't been that great for us."

"When has it ever." Dredd stated matter-of-factly. He started walking down the road the perp drove down.

" _Always on the move."_ Anderson stared at Ranz' body one last time and then followed after Dredd. Today was a failure for sure. But this lead could redeem the lost day. They were Judges. They wouldn't quit until they succeeded, or died trying.

 _Author notes: well its been like 1.5 years since I've written anything for Dredd. Randomly decided to do this early in the morning. My "Cold Reality" story is still up in the air. I might just make this the continuation of that considering how I left it off._

 _Anywho I hope you enjoyed it to some degree and I look forward to feedback and constructive criticism. I actually have an idea on where this story could go. I think you guys will either love it or hate it. Thats generally how this works I suppose. Enough rambling for now. Happy reading! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Illusions

"Sir, we might have a small problem."

"What do you mean there's a small problem."

"A couple of Judges busted our Sector 13 hub. One of our guys was killed… it was Anderson and Dredd."

"Fascinating, and what of the survivor?"

"How do you think I got this information."

"Hmm, where is he now?"

"He went to the secondary safe-house in Sector 13… what do you need me to do?"

"Dispose of him. Make sure there's no trace of our presence."

"B-But Gabriel is one of our top men in the Sector. He's still useful for our cau-"

"I said DISPOSE OF HIM! He's only useful for attracting attention to us. A lose end that needs tying up. Don't make me repeat myself!"

"A thousand apologies sir. It will be done."

"Excellent. I'll call you later to discuss our next move."

"Yes Sir, I'll see that our problem is swiftly dealt with."

"You better for your sake."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **November 19, 2101**

 **12:09 a.m.**

 **Sector 13**

Anderson unzipped her jacket and lazily threw it on the couch; instantly feeling better. The uniform for Judges was heavy and cumbersome at times. The harsh conditions of Mega-City One warranted it though. The blazing sun and the blazing fire from the guns of criminals a constant threat. It was a worthy tradeoff, being uncomfortable is infinitely better than death. _"But Ranz didn't think that..."_ She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose; held it a moment, and exhaled through her mouth. Feeling a little better, she decided a shower would do her justice.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anderson walked out of her tiny bathroom fifteen minutes later. Feeling a headache coming on, she went to her nightstand and grabbed a couple pills. Standard issue pain relievers from work. Many times better than regular pain meds civilians can get. Another perk of being a Judge. She rolled the pills in her hand before swallowing them, chasing it with a glass of cool water.

The fridge was almost bare; except for leftover pizza and some juice.

"Pizza again… why not?" Not like there was another option. Anderson was definitely not going back out again.

She reheated the remaining two slices and slid down onto her couch, and proceeded to look up a movie in the archives.

 **'Star Wars Episode VIII'**

" _Episode VII was good. Can't wait to see what happens next."_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 _Thunk-thunk-thunk-thunk….._

 _The only sound Anderson heard while she ran down the hallway. It was dark, only the dim red emergency lights on. She heard a scream and a couple gunshots; Anderson quickened her pace even more. She rounded a corner to see Dredd standing over the body of a man. She looked at the dead mans face, instantly recognizing it. It was Ranz, only he didn't have the calm look on his unmoving face like in the parking lot. Instead there was the look of pure horror._

 _Anderson began to feel dizzy, the hallway turned pitch black and she started to feel dizzy and weightlessness. She was falling, falling to the black abyss with no end in sight. Anderson started to feel a sharp ringing in her head. She grabbed at her head in agony, trying to stop it anyway possible. Then everything changed. She was no longer falling, but sitting on the ground. It was the parking lot from earlier. There was a man standing in front of her._

" _You can make it stop, Cassandra. You know how to." Anderson looked up to see Ranz. He wore a smirk and crossed his arms._

" _H-h-how do make it stop!" Anderson yelled and clutched the sides of her head even harder._

" _Don't be naive, the answer is in your hand." Ranz chuckled in amusement._

 _She didn't know when she drew her weapon, but she held it tightly in her hand._

" _No, there's no way I'm doing that." She muttered between clenched teeth. The pain getting worse."_

" _Oh come on now. My situation wasn't even that dire and I took control. That's what you need to do, Casandra. Take control of your life! Be the one that decides your fate. Or other people will decide it for you."_

" _Like me." Anderson barely spoke._

" _Exactly! Look where that's got us. I'm dead and your sitting her unable to take control. It's real fucking easy."_

" _NO, no no no no….." she started to panic and the pain got even worse. It felt like her head was on fire now. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Anderson screamed at Ranz. The only thing she saw was the calm smile on his face._

" _If you want to prolong the agony then lets try this." Anderson felt weightless again. It was a moment before she recognized where she was. It was the pent house suite of Peach Trees. Ma-Ma's inner sanctum._

" _Why have you brought me here?_

" _So you can take control. This is the place where you first took control. You and Dredd took down Ma-Ma. That was no easy feat. I thought a familiar place of success would strengthen you. You can't run forever._

 _Anderson struggled to stand, but managed to. She looked around and saw the ledge that Dredd threw Ma-Ma off of._

" _Come on Rookie." Anderson felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Dredd standing there. "There's one more thing you have to do." he then led her to the ledge, both looking down to the bottom."_

 _The pain intensified once more and she cried out."It hur-rrts! Make it stop!"_

" _Do you want my help?" Dredd showed no emotion._

" _YESSS! PLEASSEE!"_

 _The weightlessness was back. Only this time she could see. She saw Dredd's helmeted face as she slowly fell. She was scarred but that only lasted a second._

" _Wow really? You needed help. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _Ranz' voice filled her again and she started to panic. She opened her eyes in time to see the ground rapidly approaching._

 _Pure terror consumed her as she screamed out. She closed her eyes tightly and heard Ranz' laugh echoing in her head. She wanted it to end. "Why wouldn't it end!?" Anderson blurted out and looked one last time. Long enough to see the ground meet her._

 _,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Anderson screamed as sat straight up on her couch. The end credits to the movie rolling down the screen.

She rubbed her head, and gathered her thoughts as reality quickly took over.

"Just a damn dream." She reached over for her drink but it was empty. Deciding that her bed was better suited for sleep, she got up to use the bathroom, washing the sweat off her face and taking a long cold drink of water. She crawled into bed and went back to sleep.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **November 19, 2101**

 **10:22 a.m.**

 **Sector 13**

 **Hall of justice**

"Dredd to Anderson." Dredd's voice was crisp in her ear. Thanks to the state of the art equipment.

"Go ahead." Having forgot the night, Anderson was strictly business.

"Meet me in the main lobby. We might have a lead on that number."

"On my way." This was some good news. After that SNAFU yesterday, they needed this badly.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anderson saw Dredd standing in the center of the lobby, arms at his side, wearing his signature neutral half-angry face.

"Intel says the number is from a Mega-block here in Sector 13. Dredd handed her a data-pad with all the info they needed.

"Of course it would be a mega-block." Thinking back to Peach Trees. Her nightmare skimmed over the top of her mind for a second. She quickly brushed it off.

The number was registered to an apartment on the 122nd floor.

"Lets hope the elevator works." She handed the pad back to Dredd.

"We're burning daylight." With that Dredd started toward the motor-pool, where they kept their bikes at.

Anderson watched Dredd walk away for a moment, then quickly move to walk next to him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They reached the mega-block a half hour later. Bikes parked and secured, they begun the trip inside the concrete jungle of Willow Springs Mega-block.

As per usual, they got the mixed looks from civilians. Some were happy, some were nervous, and some were angry. Anderson could feel their thoughts so it had a bigger impact on her. They continued to the elevators, people that were queued up moved without hesitation for the two judges. It was best to stay out of their way. Not worth risking three years in the cubes for obstruction of justice.

They reached the 122nd floor soon enough. Willow Springs was in better shape than Peach Trees. The slums weren't nearly as bad.

The telecom address was for apartment 23. Anderson gripped her weapon and brought it up to a ready position. Dredd doing the same. When they rounded the corner they knew something was wrong. The door to 23 was open. No one leaves the door open in a Mega-block.

Dredd signaled for Anderson to go wide, so they could get a better look without going inside. She didn't see anything, but she did feel something. It was pain and anger.

"There's someone in there." Anderson walked to the door slowly peeking inside.

She saw someone on the floor, with a pool of blood gathering around it.

"He's alive, but not for long." Anderson turned to Dredd and he readied his weapon, and walked in with her right behind.

"CLEAR!" Dredd's booming voice echoed in the bare room.

"CLEAR!" Anderson replied and joined Dredd back at the dying man.

Anderson knelt down and checked his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive but barely." Dredd just stood there waiting for more.

The man started to cough and Anderson helped roll him onto his back.

She felt her stomach drop, it was Gabriel. What luck they have to find the man so quickly.

Gabriel opened his eyes is wide shock. He could barely whisper. "How did you find me?" he didn't try to move. He lost a lot of blood.

"Your friend was careless. Had this address on a piece of paper in his pocket." Dredd finally being vocal.

"That idiot.Told 'em t-to throw it away… What-what happened to him?"

"Killed himself." Dredd wasn't going to have pity for him.

"Figured as much." Gabriel wheezed with every breath.

"What happened here, please tell me." Anderson trying to be the good cop here.

"Cleaning up house." Gabriel started to cough harder.

"Stay with me now." She helped Gabriel to sit up, stopped when Gabriel started to groan in pain.

"Who did this?" Dredd taking over again.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. They already killed me." He moaned and blood leaked from his lips.

"We can help you. Just hang on. Anderson went to call control but Gabriel grabbed her arm. "No time for that, listen now."

Both Dredd and Anderson waited in silent anticipation, Gabriel didn't have long now.

"The men… the men that did this are ruthless. They 'ave an agenda that could wipe out the Jud-ges." He started to cough harder, more blood coming up.

"Where are they?" Dredd knelt down to look the man in the face. Gabriel only laughed, and then coughed again.

"I have no idea. They work in the s-shadows. I was hired by a third party."

"Hired to do what exactly? Dredd wanted answers.

"To sell to muties'. They said t-to only sell to muties'." Gabriel was almost gone.

"Why? Why to them? What are they planning to do the Judges? Dredd was getting frustrated now.

"Sorry Judge, that's ab-above my pay grade. Gabriel gave a weak smirk.

"Then how do you know this?" Anderson pleaded with him to tell her.

"The guy that knows shot himself yesterday." Gabriel was white as a sheet now.

" _That explains why Ranz was so quick to kill himself. He was dead either way."_

"Please Gabriel, do you know anything else?"

"Sorry darling, you'll have to figure out the rest. Besides, You wouldn't take me alive." Gabriel went into a coughing fit now. Anderson tried to calm him but it was too late. Gabriel took a few more forced breathes and went limp.

"Shit." She didn't swear that much. Seemed right to say.

"What now?" She stood up with Dredd.

Dredd surveyed the small apartment. "This place is dry. Whoever did this made sure to scrub the place."

He was right. Anderson stood to look around the room. Nothing but a table and a couple chairs. Nothing more but a broken fridge and the body of Gabriel.

"Report this to Control and call the med-center to take over. Maybe forensics can come up with something." Dredd looked the apartment over one last time.

"Right." She called control and joined Dredd outside the apartment.

"What now?" She turned to Dredd and composed herself a little bit.

"We let forensics take over. That's our best shot now." Dredd proceeded back to the elevator with Anderson behind him. The elevator ride down was quiet. The doors opening to a crowd of people. They quickly moved for the two Judges.

They mounted their bikes and drove back to HQ. This was going to be a fun debriefing.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

" _First we screw up the deal, and then find out there's a conspiracy against the Judges. What else could go wrong?"_ Anderson pondered while they drove down the road. She looked over at Dredd riding beside her. He was confident, Dredd never feared anything. Even when he was shot in Peach Trees.

" _Hmph', I'm glad one of us isn't worried."_ She turned back to look ahead at the road. Yes, things are going to be interesting now. She could feel it in her gut. She wondered if Dredd felt the same thing.

Dredd was ready for anything. So she'll just have to do the same. That's all they can do.

 _ **Author notes: One more down! I think this is my best writing yet. Its longer than the last chapter for sure. The plot is thickening now. We'll be getting into the meat of the story soon. As always, I love reviews and constructed criticism. Happy reading :D**_


End file.
